eatassfandomcom-20200214-history
Nai
A mixture of the Naruto Universe and my own. Nai (ない・ナイ）is the middle child of the three fox siblings born to the two last surviving nine-tailed foxes. Nai is in a rivalry with his sister, Kiru. Background The village where Nai grew up was raided by his village's most cataclysmic enemy into extinction. Nai's father snuck the three siblings; Kiru, Nai and Useru out of the village before a group of them came after Father. At this time, Nai (7 years old) noticed a change of behavior in his sister, Kiru (10 years old). Their younger brother Useru (5 years old) didn't understand what had happened. Before their village had been attacked, mother and father had taught them the history of their kind and warn them not to show their true nature to anyone. 3 years went down the line the three fox siblings spent those three years feding for themselves. Kiru's behavior grew more hostile and aggressive - Nai noticed this - she disappeared one day. Nai and Useru were left curious and empty. A couple months later after Nai and Useru had just finished catching supper a flashing light in between two trees caught Useru's attention and he wondered off without the consent of his older sibling. Nai discovered the deceased caress of his brother a few days later. Nai began to wonder if this happened to Kiru, too. A group of people from a village called Konohagakure heard the feint cry of a child who appeared to be laying over the body of a smaller child. Everything in this village seemed to pique Nai's interests; the people, the colors, the buildings, in fact, it kind of reminded the little fox of his home village. Just less classy and exotic. And this was where he met him. Nai attended academy classes but soon dropped out of all of his classes just because he wasn't interested. At all. But, one day Nai noticed someone who seemed to be just as lonely as he was. Personality As a child, Nai was very much into roughhousing with his older sibling Kiru. He was a quick talker, walker and reader. His mother would always tease him about how he looked very much like his father and this frankly made Kiru jealous. Nai was also easily embarrassed and like most loving older sisters, Kiru took advantage of that. He was shy around strangers but sometimes he wasn't. He often imitated what older people did. Nai does not like being touched in any way. Even if it's affectionately. After the death of both of his parents Nai became more serious and stern. One of his many jobs were to take care of Useru whenever he got sick - because of this Nai was forced to mature quicker than most children his age. He also developed the ability to care and protect; a motherly side. But to one person. He was suspicious of strangers and had a habit of getting into arguments. Kiru and Useru were now gone. Nai's temperament became more angry and selfish. He always felt the need to protect himself. When he was brought into Konohagakure he couldn't help but glare at everything as if they were all so new to him. It's been a while since he was surrounded by so many people. Expect this time he was in chains and was held captive for questioning. Eventually, the authorities there trusted Nai enough to let him stay here. Nai's attitude towards the children his age in the village was "You-Think-You're-Better-Than-Me?". And for adults he wasn't afraid to snap back and get into arguments with them as well. With all this sub-sided Nai was always isolating himself from everyone else. Never spoke unless spoken to and would often ditch his academy classes. But when he did attend his classes, he always seemed to manage to impress both his Sensei and his fellow classmates. After meeting his new friend, Nai began to open up more. Abilities Fox Fire When Nai was younger, his mother taught him the Fox Fire ability. This ability could either be used as a toy, a lantern, or a deadly weapon. It starts with Nai waving his arm in a semi-circle, following his arm were little flames that Nai can command at will. He could summon up to three of these flames at once but as he got older, the more improvement in this ability rose. Now at age 17 Nai could mold the flames into shapes that resembled a sword or talons. Nine-Tailed Fox Form Nai's full Nine-Tailed Fox form causes him to change his appearance dramatically. The only time Nai transformed into his Nine-Tails form was when he fought an illusionist. This opponent caused Nai to see pictures of his significant other pleading for help and being tortured. There are about 9 stages of transformation Nai goes through before he completely turns into the Nine-Tails. Nai doesn't have to necessarily follow these stages as long as he can maintain control over his emotions. There are two forms that Nai can change into. The full fox form, where his appearances completely takes form of a Nine-Tailed Fox, or the semi-fox form. Where only his tails appear and usually his fox-like ears. His pupils may change into a feral-like shape, as well. Earth Style The earth element is Nai's most dominant nature type. He can command an earthy terrain to do what he pleases. Make mountains, earthquakes, and all this combined with water, he can create waterfalls, lakes, rivers, maybe even oceans. His fire nature type is strongest when fighting in non-moist or humid areas. Of course, if Nai is provoked negativity his aura does entice all of his strengths. Rush Nai's inhumane agility can seem like he just straight up teleports up to a certain location. If Nai can stand at a certain distance then rush at his target, he can really pack a punch. Appearance Nai's body appearance can be seen as feminine; skinny, slightly curvy. He often wears his signature black and orange hoodie and trousers. Nai inherited his oval shaped face from his father, and most of his facial features can point towards his father as well. His personality adds masculinity to his appearance. Because of his, strangers often mistake Nai's gender. To them, Nai seems like a female tomboy; which he is. But identifies with male pronouns. Creation and Conception At first, the creator of Nai wanted to associate Nai with the different types of kitsunes (fox in Japanese), if the creator of Nai went along with this plan, Nai would've been a Zenko (Meaning 'Good Fox' are benevolent, celestial foxes associated with the god Inari; they are sometimes simply called Inari foxes.) kitsune who had the elements of music, spirit, time and space. Originally, the creator of Nai also want to associate Nai with astrology and astronomy. In the beginning of an unpublished chapter, Nai's birth was actually in a different dimension and he was sent to earth because his home world was riddling in chaos. Nai has been seen drawn in outer space. The character Nai was created in 2005, the same year Nai, the creator, started watching Naruto. Trivia * In Japanese, the word "Nai" alone means "Absent" or "To not exist". * Nai's appearance was strongly influenced by the main character of Naruto Shippuden. * Nai and his creator share almost identical backgrounds, personality traits, appearances and personal information. * Nai went through 3 major name changes before his creator finally settled with his current name. * August 27 was the date where people were believed to see double moons in the night sky. But the second moon is actually Mars. On this day, Mars was said to be seen as big as our moon in the earth sky. * Nine-tailed foxes are often associated with the Japanese kami Inari Ōkami who is '''represented as male, female, or androgynous. '''Inari is the kami of foxes, of fertility, rice fields, tea and Sake, of agriculture and industry. Nine-tailed foxes had a habit of imprinting themselves onto humans. They don't control who this happens with or how it happens. But, because the god of foxes is also the god of rice fields (could be associated with the surname Hatake in the Naruto world) Nai unintentionally had been imprinted on someone whom is associated with rice fields. Most of the Nine-Tailed Foxes often imprint onto people who come from clans with names that are related to what Inari rules. * When Nai discovered the lost temple his family called home, he also discovered the prophecy that Kiru had warned him about. Inside the temple was a hidden chamber that lead underground. The only way to see was for Nai to use Fox Fire, and the pictures on the walls were only visible to those who bore the eyes of the royal blood line. It was like a picture book. Nai discovered that Useru's death wasn't by other people. Kiru killed him. And as the prophecy predicted; the first child would be born into insanity and bloodlust, the second child would be destined to live up to their name, absent, and the death of the third child. The only way to burn the prophecy and his own destiny was to face Kiru in battle. * Nai was born with Midheaven in Leo. Leos, of course, had big egos. They strive to be the greatest they could be, they spoke with authority and style. Individuals born with a Midheaven in Leo are very ambitious professionally and take pride in how they are perceived. They have the potential for leadership and executive ability. They may feel they are destined for greatness in some way. Because Nai feels like this, its obvious why he doesn't agree with his destiny or his prophecy. He wanted to show people that you could choose. That you had choices and you can change things. Now. But, apparently Nai isn't like that when it comes to love. Quotes * "Some people come into your life just to teach you how to let go." * "Things could be worse. You remember that, and you go on with your life." * "People, I have discovered and myself included, are layers and layers of secrets. You believe you know them, that you understand them, but their motives are always hidden from you, buried in their own hearts. You will never know them, but sometimes you decide to trust them." * (To Kiru) "Why should I be sad? I have lost someone who didn’t love me. But they lost someone who loved them." * (To Naruto, about Kiru) "But she did look back, and I love her for that, because it was so human." * "I look for some simple answers to some complicated questions, and that’s the reason a peace of mind is such a rare guest in my life. I am a person who is never satisfied." * "I’m not very good at putting my feelings into words. That’s why people misunderstand me." * "So many people know me. I wish I did. I wish someone would tell me about me." * "Sometimes I don’t notice when I’m being quiet. There is so much going on in my mind that everything seems loud. Everything seems obnoxiously vibrant and even the sound of my tiny heart beat is drown out by the incessant noise." * "Do you think the universe fights for souls to be together? Some things are just too strange and strong to be coincidences." * "Just knowing you exist changed the world for me." * "If they don’t like you who the fuck cares." * "There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature." * "I feel as if I’m made to understand but not to be understood." * "WHAT THE FUCK. I DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO IMPRINT ON YOU, IT JUST HAPPENED."